


Mine

by Remawolf



Series: Derek's Claim [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remawolf/pseuds/Remawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Claim. So....more sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hyperwolf).



> Birthday present for Hyperwolf

 

Stiles woke up slowly. Morning light seeped in through the cracks of his window blinds. It cast a strange sort of glow over his room. A hushed, muted sort of light that made it feel as though time itself had paused. He glanced over at his clock and grumbled at the early hour. He stretched slowly and noticed two things. One, his body was still a bit sore from the night’s activities and two…there was someone in the bed behind him. He rolled over onto to his back slowly and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

Derek lay on his stomach and had one arm up behind his head. Stiles smiled softly and rolled over to his other side. He lay there quietly and just stared at Derek. He looked more peaceful when he was sleeping and a lot younger. Granted, Stiles didn’t really know how old Derek was to begin with. Maybe that should bother him…but it really didn’t. Not right now.

“Not polite to stare,” Derek huffed.

Stiles smirked and reached out to slide his fingers into Derek’s hair. “Sorry.”

Derek reached over without opening his eyes and curled his arm around Stiles. With more strength than should be allowed for a half asleep wolf, Derek pulled Stiles closer. Stiles moved willingly and kept his hand in Derek’s hair.

“Morning to you too.”

Derek grumbled and pressed his face against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Who’d have thought the big bad Alpha was a snuggler,” Stiles smirked.

“You really do talk too much.”

Stiles reached down and flicked Derek’s ear. “Ha. Ha.”

Derek flinched and rolled onto his back. He pulled Stiles down and wrapped his arms around him. “Sleep.”

Stiles smiled softly and laid his head in the crook of Derek’s arm. He was warm, really warm. Derek was like the world’s greatest body pillow. Stiles wondered if they could work it somehow so that Derek could sleep with him every night. Well, maybe not full moons. But every other night. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well. And considering the hell he’d been through the last few days, that was saying something. Plus there was the added bonus of getting sex. Sex was always a great option. And with Derek it was a great option. Freaking awesome. Wow…he really needed to stop thinking about sex or there might be an embarrassing issue.

Derek sat up suddenly, pulling Stiles with him. “Your dad’s coming,” he whispered.

“Shit!” Stiles hissed and threw the covers back. He jerked the pj bottoms he’d discarded the night before. His body complained at the sudden movement and he bit his lip to keep from yelping. He slipped out into the hall just as his dad came around the corner.

“Oh, you’re up.”

“Nature calls,” Stiles said with a yawn. He pulled his bedroom door shut so his father couldn’t see in.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” he shrugged. “What time did you get in last night?”

“Pretty late, you were already asleep.”

“Oh…did you come in to check on me?”

“No,” his dad grinned. “I could hear you snoring so I thought I’d just let you rest.”

Stiles nodded and rubbed at his buzzed hair. “You going in already?” He gestured to his dad’s uniform.

“Yeah. Got a meeting with the mayor this morning and I want to look at a few things in the office before I head over.”

“Fun times.”

“Yeah. So call me if you need anything. Get some rest and eat something when you're ready."

"Do my best."

"You going over to Scott's today?"

Stiles could feel the dark expression slipping over his face. "No."

"You two okay?" He frowned.

"Honestly...I don't know."

"You want to talk about it?"

Stiles shook his head. "Not right now. Go on, don't want to keep the mayor waiting."

"Okay," he sighed. "You know I'm here if you want to talk."

Stiles nodded and slipped into the bathroom. His dad really was awesome, but he just didn't want to talk about Scott right then. Besides, how could he explain what was happening without explains what was happening? Tricky area to be sure. He couldn't exactly say that Allison has gone bug nuts on them and her gramps was the one to beat the crap out of him. Oh and then Scott forgave her her like it was no big thing.

Stiles was in a decidedly gloomier mood by the time he left the bathroom. Maybe hiding under the covers for a few more hours was a good idea. Start the day again. Hopefully Derek hadn’t slipped out the window yet. He stepped back into his room and leaned back against the door.

“Your dad just pulled away,” Derek said as he stepped in front of him. He hadn’t bothered to do much more than pull his jeans on. Hadn’t even done them up. Fuck that was hot.

“Yeah. Work.”

Derek nodded and leaned in to nuzzle Stiles’ neck. He braced his hands on the door, pinning Stiles between his strong arms. Stiles licked his lips and slid his hands down to Derek’s hips.

“You don’t have to go too, do you?” Stiles hopped his voice sounded a little calmer than it did in his head.

“No.”

How the hell could one word sound so damn hot? It was like liquid sex just rolled off the wolf’s tongue. And he smelled really good too. Wolf pheromones maybe. Oh who cared? Stiles just wanted to roll in it.

“Heard you talking to your dad about Scott.”

It took Stiles’ brain a moment to catch up. “Huh? Oh. Yeah? So?”

“So I don’t want you talking to him without me,” he growled.

“Why?” he frowned.

“Because you’re mine.” He slid one hand down from the door and cupped Stiles through the thin material of his pjs.

It took Stiles a couple of times but he finally made his mouth work. “Doesn’t mean you own me.”

Derek pulled back enough to look down at Stiles. “Means I protect you.”

Fuck...yeah that was hot. “What do you think he’s going to do? Eat me?”

“I don’t know. Now, do you really want to keep talking about Scott?” he asked and curled his fingers around Stiles’ hardening length.

Stiles let out a strangled groan in reply. Derek smirked at that and went back to exploring Stiles’ neck with his mouth. Stiles was all but putty against the door. The contrasting feel of Derek’s hard hand and his soft, warm mouth was enough to sap all coherent thought from his brain. All that was left was a hunger, a need for more. He was hard and panting in no time it seemed. He felt Derek worrying the flesh at his neck with his teeth then lavishing the bruise with his tongue and lips. Wasn't like a hickey would be all that distinguishable from the bruises on the rest of his skin. And right now he was beyond caring. Derek could leave matching marks over his whole body if he wanted too. Hell, he'd actively support that plan.

Derek was more careful when he kissed Stiles' mouth this time. They'd almost reopened the wound on his lower lip the night before. Which had sent Derek off on a mission to kiss, lick and nuzzle all of Stiles' wounds. As though the action alone would make them vanish.

"I won't break," Stiles breathed against Derek's lips.

"So I'm realizing."

Derek's hand slipped away and Stiles tried to stifled the whimper it's absence created. That made Derek chuckle wickedly. He hooked his thumbs in the pjs' waistband and slowly pushed them down. He left a trail of kisses down Stiles’ chest as he sank to his knees. Stiles lifted his feet out of the pjs and looked down as Derek tossed them over his shoulder. His mouth went very dry as Derek started to lick a line up his inner thigh. His cock twitched eagerly at the possible attention it was about to get. Derek didn’t turn to address the throbbing length, though. Instead he sucked and licked at Stiles’ inner thigh until he’d left another large hickey.

“What are you doing?” Stiles managed to ask.

“Marking what’s mine.”

“Make it easier on yourself and just get me a dog tag,” Stiles quipped.

Derek rolled his eyes up to look at Stiles. “Maybe later.”

Before Stiles could snark more Derek flicked his tongue over the head of Stiles’ cock. That was it, Stiles was lost. No coming back from that. No pun intended.

“First I need to make sure you know who you belong to,” Derek growled and slid his mouth down over him.

Nonsensical sounds poured out of Stiles as Derek took him in inch by inch. One hand found Derek’s shoulder while the other threaded into his black hair. The things that wolf could do with his mouth should be downright illegal. Derek had to grip Stiles’ hips to keep him standing and to stop him from thrusting too much. Derek wanted to control this. Wanted to drive Stiles past the point of madness. When he hollowed his cheeks around Stiles the younger man let out a strangled moan and dug his fingers into Derek’s shoulder. Derek pulled off him with a loud pop and Stiles all but whimpered.

“Don’t stop,” he panted. “Please.”

“Tell me,” Derek growled.

“Tell you what? Anything. State secrets. Location of Jimmy Hoffa's body. Secret recipe to twinkie filling. Anything, just don’t stop.” Stiles tried to coax Derek back. He needed to feel that hot, wet mouth back around his now aching cock.

“Tell me what I want to hear.”

Stiles whimpered as he tried to make his brain work. All that was coming to him was the screaming need for more. Fireworks went off behind his eyes when Derek wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Stiles’ cock and squeezed.

“Derek,” he nearly pleaded.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Stiles said without hesitation. “Fuck, yours. All yours. Every inch.”

It was obviously the right answer because Derek took him again with a vengeance. Stiles cried out and could feel the building urge to come but Derek’s hold on the base of his cock was stifling that. He whimpered and curled his fingers in Derek’s hair again. So lost in the glorious feeling of Derek’s mouth he didn’t even notice as the wolf reached around until one of his long, talented fingers pushed inside him.

“Fuck,” Stiles hissed. He was caught between the urge to thrust into Derek’s mouth or push back on his finger.

A second finger soon followed and Stiles was a panting mess of need by the time a third followed suit. Derek was suddenly standing and Stiles felt disorientated by the sudden loss of sexual onslaught. Derek kicked his jeans off and gripped Stiles’ hips.

“Your eyes,” Stiles panted. Derek’s rainbow like eyes had bled to their bright alpha red.

“Say it again,” he growled and hooked one of Stiles’ legs around his waist.

The answer came to him faster this time. “Yours.”

Derek let out a possessive growl and thrust into him. Stiles cried out Derek’s name and gripped his shoulders. Derek leaned in and sucked on the other side of his neck this time. Stiles could feel himself being stretched out more and more with each thrust. It was just this side of painful, but it also felt too damn good to stop. His fingers dug into Derek’s arms hard enough to leave marks of their own. That only seemed to spurn the wolf. Derek gripped the backs of Stiles’ knees and simultaneously lifted him off the ground and moved them to wrap around him tighter. He pushed in deeper, swiveling his hips until he hit that spot that made Stiles scream. The door rattled in it’s frame and Stiles had a second to wonder if it might not be able to handle the vigorous pounding before Derek hit that spot again and fireworks went off again.

“Not yet,” Derek growled and gripped Stiles’ cock.

“Fuck Derek! I can’t. Feel too good,” he panted.

Derek growled and squeezed a little tighter. Stiles hissed and let his head fall back against the door. Derek carried him over to the bed and dropped him onto his back. He didn’t have time to complain because Derek was back over him too quickly. He gripped the bed on either side of Stiles’ head and thrust deeper into him. Stiles hissed and squeezed down over Derek’s cock. That tore a curse from Derek and Stiles did it again.

"Stiles," he growled.

"You're mine too."

Derek blinked down at Stiles, his body goin utterly still. Stiles thought maybe he'd gone too far. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Fuck, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

"Yeah," Derek whispered.

Stiles blinked this time and started to ask him what he meant by that but Derek's mouth was on his again. Their tongues danced with each other; Derek's mirrored the thrusting and rolling of his hips and cock. This time when Stiles started to moan and writhe under him, he didn't stop him. Instead of squeezing Stiles' cock he stroked it, helping him reach that blinding height. Stiles cried out Derek's name and the wolf let out a strangled curse as Stiles squeezed around him. He sat back on his legs and gripped Stiles' hips. He watched his cock slide in and out of Stiles a few more times before finally reaching his own brink. He collapsed down on the bed beside Stiles and stared up at the ceiling.

"I can't move," Stiles panted.

"That's okay," Derek said in his own panting voice. "I'll give you a minute to rest."

Stiles started to laugh. He didn't know why he thought it was so funny. Derek smiled that rare brilliant smile of his. Yeah, getting back in bed and startIng the day again was an awesome idea.


End file.
